Petunia Dursley’s Christmas Carol
by Horsegal18
Summary: Petunia gets visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve to teach her a lesson. Warning: OOTP spoilers! Please R&R!
1. The Ghosts of Warning

**Petunia Dursley's Christmas Carol**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol.

Summary: Petunia gets visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve to teach her a lesson. Warning: OOTP spoilers! Please R&R!

**Part 1 Ghosts of Warning**

Lily and James Potter were dead as a doornail for 17 years. Petunia Dursley knew they were dead.

Petunia and her maid, Lauren Rascal were wrapping Christmas presents for Dudley and watching TV when the doorbell rung.

Lauren answered and it was two charity collectors, a man and a woman, for a nearby orphanage.

The man said, "Mrs. Dursley, we need donations for needy children in the orphanage. How much would you like to donate?"

Petunia yelled, "GO AWAY! I WILL GIVE ZERO DOLLARS! I DON'T NEED TO DONATE ANY MONEY FOR NEEDY CHILDREN THAT ARE OR COULD BE FREAKS! THEY ARE SAFE IN THE ORPHANGE SO WHAT'S THE POINT?"

The woman said, "Because many of them will die without food and medical attention.

Petunia said angrily, "Let them die, less freaks around here! None! Now get out of my house!"

The woman said, "Merry Christmas, Ms. Scrooge!" They left.

Two children sung the MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR, "It's the most wonderful time of the year,

With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling

You, "Be of good cheer."

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

It's the hap- happiest season of all,

With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings

When friends come to call,

It's the hap- happiest season of all.

There'll be parties for hosting,

Marshmallows for toasting,

And caroling out in the snow.

There'll be scary ghost stories

And tales of the glories of

Christmases long, long ago.

It's the most wonderful time of the year,

There'll be much mistltoeing, and hearts will be glowing

When loved ones are near.

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

There'll be parties for hosting...

It's the most wonderful time of the year,

There'll be much mistltoeing, and hearts will be glowing

When loved ones are near.

It's the most wonderful time,

It's the most wonderful time,

Oh, the most wonderful time of the year!"

Petunia yelled irately, "BE QUIET AND LEAVE!"

The two carolers moved on to another house. Harry Potter came in to his aunt's house.

Harry asked cheerfully, "Aunt Petunia, would Dudley and you like to have Christmas dinner at my place since after I'm your only nephew?"

Petunia yelled angrily, "NO! CHRISTMAS IS BAH HUMBUG!"

Harry explained seriously, "Christmas is a time for being with family and friends. You should be happy at this time of year not like Scrooge!"

Petunia yelled, "BAH HUMBUG! YOU CELEBRATE IT YOUR WAY AND I'LL CELEBRATE IT MY WAY!"

Harry said as he left, "Merry Christmas, Aunt Petunia and Lauren!"

Lauren said, "You too, Harry!

Petunia said, "I suppose you want the day off tomorrow, Lauren."

Lauren asked, "Please, can I have day off to be with my family?"

Petunia said, "Be here at six o'clock in the morning the day after. You may go now!"

Lauren said, "Um Merry, never mind, Goodbye!" She left with breathing a sigh of relief.

Petunia flipped through the channels and found nothing but Christmas specials. She heard clanking of metal chains; she thought it's just Jacob Marley's chains in A Christmas Carol on the TV. Petunia heard the clanking of the chains again and said, "Show your-selves!"

The ghosts of James and Lily appeared both wearing chains.

Petunia asked frightened, "Who are you?"

James demanded, "Ask who we were.

Petunia asked scared, "Who were you in life?"

Lily said calmly, "I was your sister, Lily and this was my husband, James Potter. We're ghosts. We came here to warn you about your mean ways of life."

Petunia said, "I can see that."

James said, "Petunia, you will get visited by three ghosts, the first one at midnight, the second one at one, and the last one at two."

Petunia asked curiously, "What's with the chains?"

Lily said seriously, "We made our chains because of our errors in life. Mankind should be your business. You have a chain twice a long as James's and my chain because of the way you treat my son."

Petunia said nicely, "Lily, you were a great sister and James, you're funny and a great friend."

James and Lily flew out the window leaving Petunia alone. Petunia went up to her bedroom.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Part 2 The Ghost of Christmas Past**

Petunia's alarm clock buzzed at midnight. Petunia saw a childish spirit wearing a white gown and with bright lights on the spirit's head and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The spirit said holding out her hand, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Take my hand."

Petunia protested, "I rather not."

The spirit insisted, "Take my hand, now."

Petunia took the Ghost of Christmas Past's hand flew to her childhood home in Manchester, England. Petunia saw her younger self when she was ten and Lily when she was eleven opening Christmas presents and giggling while their mum and dad watched.

The Ghost of Christmas Past asked calmly, "Do you remember this Christmas?"

Petunia said smiling, "That was the best Christmas ever because Lily and I had so much fun."

The Ghost of Christmas Past said nicely, "See you enjoyed Christmas with your family then; you didn't even care that Lily was witch back then."

The Ghost of Christmas Past took her to the Christmas in her 3rd year of Hogwarts were the younger Petunia and Lily were having snowball fight.

The younger Petunia yelled as throwing a snowball, "Look out Lily!"

Lily threw a snowball at Petunia and said, "Happy Christmas, Petunia!"

The younger Petunia said happily, "Merry Christmas to you, Lily. Let's get some hot chocolate."

Lily replied happily, "Sure, Nia." They both went inside.

The Ghost of Christmas Past took her to the Christmas ball in her 6th year with her boyfriend, Remus who was in his 7th year; everyone was dancing to Christmas music.

Petunia said, "Spirit, I don't want to see this one."

Remus said to the younger Petunia quietly, "I can't be with you; I'm a werewolf."

The younger Petunia said angrily, "Fine! Leave me!" She stormed out and ran into Lily.

Lily said angrily, "Watch it, Petunia!"

The younger Petunia yelled, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, FREAK!"

Lily said angrily, "We're not sisters anymore!"

They both said, "Fine by that!"

Petunia demanded, "Spirit, take me home."

The Ghost of Christmas Past explained, "No, three more Christmases." They went to Petunia's first Christmas with her nephew. She watched the year old Dudley and Harry sitting by the Christmas tree; Dudley was ripping open his presents while Harry was playing with the wrapping paper. The younger Petunia took the wrapping paper away from Harry.

Petunia said feeling sorry, "I should have given Harry a Christmas present."

The Ghost of Christmas Past and Petunia flew to Harry's and Dudley's 5th Christmas. They watched the 5 year old Dudley unwrapping his presents while 5 year old Harry was just picking up the wrapping paper and candy wrappers.

Harry asked, "Aunt Petunia, don't I get a Christmas present?"

The younger Petunia answered handing him a shoe box, "Take it, boy!"

Petunia said sadly, "I'm sorry, Harry. Take one of Dudley's toy trucks."

The Ghost of Christmas Past explained, "They can't hear or see you or me." They went Petunia's last Christmas with Harry. They watched 10 year old Dudley opening his 50 Christmas presents while 10 year old Harry brought out hot chocolate for everyone except for himself.

Marge yelled, "Boy, take Ripper out, now!" Harry took Ripper out and the present day Petunia and The Ghost of Christmas Past watched poor Harry getting chased by Dudley, his friends, and Ripper.

Petunia said feeling sorry for her nephew, "Spirit, I want to go home."

Petunia was back in her bed.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Part 3 The Ghost of Christmas Present**

Petunia woke up to her alarm clock going off at one o'clock and this time saw a giant spirit wearing red robes. Petunia said, "You're the ghost of Christmas Present. You are going what is going to happen tomorrow. Let's get it over with!"

The Ghost of Christmas Present and Petunia went to a small apartment where Lauren, her husband, and a boy with crutches who was like around ten and a girl who was eleven were sitting down for Christmas dinner.

Lauren said cheerfully, "Let's give a toast to Petunia,"

Mandy said annoyed, "But mum, she's the reasons that we're like this."

Nathaniel said, "Your mother is right even though she's a Scrooge."

Lauren said kindly, "To Petunia and Thank you for this lovely meal."

Little Lenny exclaimed, "God bless us, everyone!"

Petunia asked sadly, "Spirit, please tell me what is wrong Little Lenny?

The Ghost of Christmas Present answered, "He has Ewing's sarcoma in his lower right leg."

Petunia asked sadly, "Will the boy survive?"

The Ghost of Christmas Present said sadly, "I see an empty chair by the fire in the future."

Petunia said sadly, "The charity collectors and Harry were right I was a Scrooge." The Ghost of Christmas Present and Petunia appeared at Potter Manor where they saw Harry, his girlfriend Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, and Moody having a good time.

Harry said joyfully, "Guess what my aunt said to me yesterday?"

Hermione said excited, "I don't know!"

Harry replied laughing, "She said "Christmas is a Bah Humbug." What a Scrooge at least Scrooge learned his lesson and changed his ways. She been like that ever since Vernon left her for some model"

Hermione said laughing, "She really needs to get it together."

Harry said holding up his mug, "To Aunt Petunia. We hope you have a Merry Christmas!" They all drink.

Petunia said regretting what she said to Harry, "I should've said yes to Harry. It looks like fun."

Ron and Luna started singing The Twelve Days, "**O**n the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sung, "**O**n the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."

Ginny, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sung, "**O**n the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.:

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sung, "**O**n the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."

Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sung, "**O**n the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."

Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sung, "**O**n the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."

Moody, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sung, "**O**n the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Everyone at the party sung and Petunia hummed along with the song, and the Ghost of Christmas Present was smiling, "**O**n the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."

Everyone at the party sung and Petunia sung along, "**O**n the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

**O**n the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

**O**n the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

**O**n the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!"

Voldemort apparated into the house and said coldly, "Potter, you'll die today. CRUCIO!"

Petunia asked afraid, "Spirit, will Harry survive the attack from Voldemort?"

The Ghost of Christmas Present replied sadly, "No, he won't survive the attack unless a family member shows him love. I have to go." He opened his robes to reveal two poor children.

Petunia asked, "Are they yours, spirit?"

The spirit replied, "They're mankind's children. The boy is Ignorance and the girl is Want. Beware of the boy! I have to go now."

The spirit was gone and Petunia left in the middle of the street.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**Part 4 The Ghost of Christmas Future**

Petunia found herself face to face with a Dementor like ghost and Petunia said, "You must be the ghost of Christmas yet to come."

The Ghost of Christmas Future just nodded and pointed to the window at Lauren's house. Petunia saw one person missing from the happy family.

Lauren said crying, "I miss Little Lenny. He'll never get to go to Hogwarts."

Nathanial said sadly, "Don't dwell on it, we all miss him."

Mandy said crying, "He was always so cheerful. He won't be able to go to Hogwarts like me."

Petunia said crying, "He's dead; it's my entire fault. If only I had been nicer to them, he would still be alive. I can't believe I was so heartless."

The Ghost of Christmas Future again pointed his finger, but this time saw the charity collectors, Dudley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna on a street.

Ron said, "What a shame, hardly a soul at the funeral. I'm glad she's dead along with Voldemort. I don't know who was worse Voldemort or Petunia."

Dudley said whinning, "It's all Harry's fault because a wizard killed my mummy."

Ginny explained calmly, "A wizard didn't kill your mother, Petunia died of heart disease."

Luna said, "It wasn't Harry's fault."

Hermione said angrily, "Dudley, grow up. Don't blame Harry or Voldemort on things that they didn't cause; it was caused by nature."

Petunia said, "I died, no one cares about me except for my dumb son."

The Ghost of Christmas Future pointed to a funeral in a cemetery where a whole crowd including Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny was there.

Professor Dumbledore said sadly, "We're here to show our respects to Harry James Potter who gave his life so others can live without fear of Voldemort. Voldemort is never coming back thanks to Harry for fighting so bravely."

Petunia said sadly, "My nephew died and my son is a spoiled brat. I can't believe how selfish I was."

The Ghost of Christmas Future pointed to an empty grave there. Petunia read the tombstone "Petunia Evans-Dursley, May 20, 1961 – December 24, 1997."

Petunia begging, "Please tell I can change. I will change! I will remember the lessons that all of the spirits taught me!" She disappeared into a black hole.


	5. The End of It All

**Part 5 End of It All**

Petunia woke up in her own bed feeling happy that she was alive, and she ran to window. She asked out the window to the redheaded girl and her twin brother, "What day is it?

The girl replied, "It's Christmas Day."

Petunia said, "I have something for you two. I'll be right down." She quickly put on her blue jeans and her red and green sweater with her tennis shoes. She grabbed two presents in Dudley's pile and opened the door for the two children. Petunia asked, "What are your names?"

The girl replied, "Kristy and Mat."

Petunia handing a present to each of them, and she exclaimed joyfully, "I'm Petunia. MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Kristy and Mat replied happily, "Merry Christmas to you too! Thank you for the presents." Kristy got Monopoly and Mat got boxing gloves.

Petunia asked, "Can you do me a favor take 10 of those presents to the orphanage?"

Mat replied, "Sure, we'll love to."

Petunia called a taxi for the two children and gave them each 20 pounds. Petunia said kindly, "Have a happy Christmas! Come by any time you want for some hot chocolate!"

The children left and Dudley came down the stairs. Dudley said, "Mummy, I want pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast."

Petunia said harshly as throwing him a granola bar, "No, you're only having a granola bar because you're on a diet! You are way too old to be calling me mummy!"

Dudley said shocked because his mother neither did anything like that before to him, "Yes, mother!"

Petunia said angrily as she put on her green coat and red scarf, "Tomorrow, you're grounded until the last day of Christmas vacation for smoking, drinking, beating up your cousin and little kids in the neighborhood. You'll start at the Central Foundation Boys' School in January. You are going to do table tennis, fishing, and fitness, but no contact sports. You do a treatment program after school everyday at 4 o'clock and homework right after that. You'll only get 5 presents from now on. We're going to Lauren's apartment and then to Harry's house for Christmas dinner. Understand, Dudley?"

Dudley replied throwing the wrapper in the garbage can, "Yes, mum!"  
Dudley opened his presents and got two books, two outfits, and a journal. Dudley asked, "Where's my video game system, big screen TV, boxing gloves, video games, and my computer?"

Petunia explained, "There are other people who need them more than you. That's all you're going get from now on until your grades improve. Hurry up, Dudley!"

Petunia and Dudley got in the car and drove to Lauren's apartment. Lauren let them in and said happily, "Merry Christmas, Petunia and Dudley!"  
Petunia and Dudley said happily as they put the presents down, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Nathanial, Little Lenny, and Mandy said relieved, "Merry Christmas!"

Petunia said, "I'll be glad to help Lenny. Why don't all go to my nephew's house and celebrate Christmas there?"

Everyone nodded and got in the car; they drove to Potter Manor. Dobby opened the door and asked, "How may Dobby help you?"

Petunia said, "I'm looking for Harry Potter, does he live here?"

Harry appeared in the doorway and said cheerfully, "Hello Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Lauren, Nathanial, and Little Lenny. Merry Christmas to everyone! Come inside!"

Petunia said as she followed Harry inside to the parlor, "Merry Christmas, Harry! Harry, I'm sorry for treating you so bad all your years of life with me, please forgive me. I love you, Harry!" She gave him a big hug.

Harry said smiling, "I forgive you, Aunt Petunia!"

Remus walked over to Petunia and exclaimed, "Merry Christmas, Petunia!"

Petunia handed a bottle of something to Remus and said, "Merry Christmas, Remus. This bottle has a potion that will cure lycanthropy, drink it!"

Remus drunk all of it and said after kissing her, "Thank you, Nia! I always loved you!"

Petunia suggested, "Let's sing Christmas Carols."

Everyone sung The Twelve Days of Christmas. Petunia said, "Let's sing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas."

Everyone sung, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Let your heart be light,

From now on our troubles

Will be out of sight.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yule-tide gay,

From now on our troubles

Will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore,

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years

We all will be together

If the Fates allow,

Hang a shining star

On the highest bough,

And have yourself

A merry little Christmas now."

Voldemort apparated in to Harry's house and said coldly, "Potter, you're going to die, today!"

Petunia pulled out her wand at Voldemort and yelled angrily, "Expelliarmus eradico virga!"

Voldemort's wand was destroyed. Petunia said nicely to Harry, "You can kill him now, Harry!"

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled angrily, "Poena excessum quinymo reverto eradico pravus veneficus fimus!" Voldemort died instantly after a scream of pain and decomposed instantly into dirt. Harry jumped up and down, and he said happily, "Voldemort is dead and is never coming back! My aunt cares about me now!"

Harry, Remus, and Lenny sung Joy to the World, "Joy to the world! The Lord is come:  
let earth receive her King!  
Let every heart prepare him room,  
and heaven and nature sing.  
Joy to the earth! the Saviour reigns:  
let men their songs employ,  
while fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
repeat the sounding joy.  
No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
nor thorns infest the ground:  
he comes to make his blessings flow  
far as the curse is found.  
He rules the earth with truth and grace,  
and makes the nations prove  
the glories of his righteousness  
and wonders of his love."

They all went into the dinning room and sat down. Lauren said, "A toast to Petunia, a wonderful aunt, mother, friend, and to Harry Potter who killed Voldemort for once and all. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Everyone said, "To Petunia and Harry!"

Harry, Little Lenny, and Remus exclaimed, "God bless us, everyone!"

Harry graduated Hogwarts on June 23 and became the permanent Defense against the Dark Arts teacher there. Remus never had to be afraid of the full moon ever again. Remus became the new Minister of Magic because Fudge was killed by Death Eaters on December 27th, and Petunia got married on Valentine's Day to Remus. Petunia was like a second mother to Harry and Little Lenny, and she didn't spoil Dudley anymore. Dudley became a normal weight and wasn't a bully anymore; he became an accountant after he graduated college. Little Lenny did survive his cancer and went to Hogwarts; he replaced Harry as the seeker for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team. Petunia kept Christmas in her heart all year long.

As Harry, Remus, and Little Lenny observed, "God bless us, everyone!"

**The End**


End file.
